


A Lonely Lady

by Always_late_to_FandomStuff



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, I wrote this in 30 minutes, Mentioned Ben Parker, Mentioned Peter Parker, My First Fanfic, School for Good and Evil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_late_to_FandomStuff/pseuds/Always_late_to_FandomStuff
Summary: Ben Parker is a Professor at the School for Good, and Peter of Woods Beyond is a new student. Which leaves May alone in Gavaldon.
Kudos: 2





	A Lonely Lady

The cottage was quiet. May sat alone in the dining room, forcing herself not to cry. Somehow, she felt Peter would know if she cried, even far away in the Endless Woods.  
  
After a while, the dam broke. May sobbed to her heart's content. It didn't matter the love of her life and her beloved nephew would return when the school year ended. It didn't matter that she still had Anna. For now, she was devastated Ben and Peter had left her all alone for the School for Good.  
  
May was despondent. It didn't matter. May will keep marching on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction. Comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
